


Scarborough Faire

by AllannaStone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Renaissance Faire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: SUMMARY: Bucky surprises you at the renaissance faire by telling you he doesn’t want to be your boyfriend anymore…





	Scarborough Faire

You marched onto the battlefield, with a serious look on your face. Your bow in hand, you lined up next to the other archers and readied yourself by nocking an arrow and waiting for the call. You accepted a gulp of water from a barbarian water girl’s tankard, nodding your thanks to her with a quick smile before returning to your task at hand.

 

“Archers!” bellowed David, your archery mentor suddenly. “Nock…” You had already done so and waited for everyone else to do so. “Draw…” You raised you bow and drew the bowstring back to your jawbone. “Shoot!” You released, a smile gracing your face as the arrow sailed over the heads of the knights fighting it out on the field for the crowds enjoyment.

 

You spotted your boyfriend of four years, Bucky Barnes, plowing through the opposing side as though they were nothing more than paper dolls. You grinned at the sight of him in chainmail and armor, him catching your eye.

 

And then it happened.

 

A Viking came up right behind him and kneecapped Bucky, making him fall to the ground and lie there, unmoving. A scream of terror ripped from your throat- this was not what the routine was supposed to play out. You dropped your bow and raced over to him just as the queen stood and yelled for her physician to tend to him.

 

You reached him, throwing everything to the wind as you hurriedly removed his helmet and cradled his head in your lap, accepting a tankard of water from one of the water girls and raising it to his lips.

 

Bucky said your name softly.

 

“I’m here,” you whispered, tears brimming in your eyes as you looked around, wondering where the physician was.

 

“I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore,” he said with a small smile.

 

You froze- of all things, you didn’t expect for him to break up with you in the middle of battle, especially while he was clearly injured.

 

“What?” you say dumbly as he sits up before going to stand and going onto one knee, grimacing in clear pain.

 

“We’ve been together for four wonderfully blissful years,” he begins, still on one knee. “The best four years of my life. When I first met you, I was a broken man, unable to find the will to live. But you- you were the sun that chased the darkness away from my heart. I love you- I always have and I always will.”

 

His page came up to him with a little blue velvet jewelry box and you started to cry, covering your mouth with your hands as the young lass handed the box to the knight before scuttling off, the crowd going absolutely crazy at what was going to happen next.

 

“Will you marry me?” he asked quietly, fumbling with the box, opening it at last to reveal a gorgeous ring.

 

“Til the end of the line.” You were blubbering at this point as you nodded, a giant grin splitting your face nearly in half as he slipped the ring onto your finger before you threw yourself at him, successfully knocking him over. All you were aware of was Bucky’s blue eyes crinkling up at you as his hands came to cup your face lovingly, his thumbs gently stroking you cheeks.

 

“Alright you two lovebirds- break up the canoodling and let’s get back to the battle!” David huffed, a smile on his leathered face as two other knights clanked over to help Bucky stand back up. The crowd was still roaring as Bucky accepted his helmet and kissed you fully on the lips.

 

“I love you,” he whispered as you handed him back the ring for safekeeping.

 

“I love you too,” you told him, a bright smile on your face as you backed up back to the archer’s line. “Don’t die.”

 

“How can I?” he called out. “I’m going to marry you! I’m not intending on leaving you a widow!”

 

Once the battle was over, you quickly found yourself swarmed by people you knew and didn’t know, all congratulating you on your engagement. You were giggling with the ladies from the Belladonna Inn when the queen approached you and took your hands into hers, smiling kindly at you as you sank down into a curtsy.

 

“Your majesty,” you murmur softly, honored by her presence.

 

“I must say, your knight in shining armor does know how to raise the bar, as far as marriage proposals go,” she said with dancing laughter in her eyes.

 

“That he does,” you say. “He certainly did raise the bar!”

 

Bucky came up to you just then, kissing you on the cheek, his helmet under his arm, causing for the queen’s ladies in waiting sighed enviously.

 

“I really need to get this chainmail off- I’m sweating buckets,” he muttered to you. “I’ll meet you back at camp?”

 

“If you would excuse me, but I must go and find my physician,” the queen told you before heading off.

 

“Shall we?” he asked, holding out his arm to you.

 

“We shall,” you giggled girlishly, accepting his arm as the two of you began to amble back to camp, Bucky to change out of his chainmail and armor and into something cooler, and you to help him change and force water into him.

 

When at last you and Bucky were inside your shared tent, he begins unbuckling his armor, swearing silently under his breath as the pieces clanck to the ground. You shake your head as you gather up the pieces and head outside to set them up onto the armor stand.

 

“Come here,” Bucky orders you softly, sitting on his cot bare-chested, sweat gleaming chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. You quickly pour him a tankard of water and stand in between his legs as you hold the drink up to his lips.

 

“I love you,” he murmured softly, capturing your lips in a soft kiss that left you breathless.

 

“I love you, too,” you say, wrapping your hands around his neck and absently playing with his hair.


End file.
